¡Es el amor! (De un país)
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Desde la Frikipedia, de la serie enfermedades y padecimientos: Amor.


_**Amor~ (Desde el punto de vista de Hetalia) **_

_Nombre común:_

_Ganas de follar _

Un típica reunión de países. Todos discutiendo, diciendo tonterías y demás. Y ahí estaba el, Francia, quien sorprendentemente no estaba discutiendo con Reino Unido, su nemesis.

Hoy tenia mas ganas de mirar que de discutir. Y también tenia ganas de hacer... otras cositas.

Observo al británico discutir con Estados Unidos. Se veía a leguas que quería arrojarse encima del chico y hacerlo callar, la mayoría creería que a golpes pero el conocía a su amigo/rival. Se le notaba en los ojos. Hoy el pobre Alfred pasaría una noche movidita.

Lo mismo pasaba con su querido _Antoine _y Romano. Los dos malos amigos sabían que la mayoría de esos golpes querían decir en el fondo 'quiero acariciarte pero soy muy tímido' o 'deja de provocarme, tengo miedo de no poder contenerme'

Lo mismo podía decir sobre Prusia y Hungría; Dinamarca y Noruega; y varios mas.

**Oh, la la. La tensión sexual se sentía en el aire. Y eso lo ponía a mil. **

_Afecta a:_

_Los hombres el pene, las mujeres el cerebro _

Reikiavik, Islandia. En un día cualquiera hace muchos, muchos años.

_ Oniichan..._ el pequeño Islandia tiraba del pantalón de su hermano mayor, con lagrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿Is? ¿Qué paso?_ se agacho a la altura del pequeño y acaricio su cabeza_ ¿Quien fue? ¿Anko? Ya mismo voy por las antorchas y el aceite_

_ No fue Dan, me duele..._

_ ¿Te duele? ¿Que te duele? ¿Donde?_ Noruega se estaba preocupando, su hermanito no era de sufrir dolores.

_ Aquí... abajo... me duele_ Islandia, para espanto del pobre Noruega, se señalo la entrepierna_ Pero paso mis manos y se siente bien..._

_ Is_

_ ... y si no lo hago me duele_

_ Llego la hora de la charla_

**En la actualidad**

_ ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Que tierno eras Is! ¡Jajajajajaja!_

_ Yo no se lo conté_

_ Yo tampoco_

_ ..._

_ Parece que nos espió_

Y en el fondo de su corazón, Dinamarca agradeció haber tenido un tiempo de ventaja para enviarle un mensaje a Hungría antes de la paliza que le dio su mejor amigo/novio.

_Número de enfermos:_

_A fin de cuentas todos _

Italia y Alemania.

Japón y Grecia.

Reino Unido y Estados Unidos.

Suecia y Finlandia.

España y Romano.

Francia y Canadá.

Austria y Prusia.

Dinamarca y Noruega.

Rusia y China.

Hong Kong e Islandia.

¡Podía mezclarlas y hacer parejas locas! ¡E incluso mas lógicas! Pero así era el amor y ella admiraba el amor de muchas formas. A pesar de las estúpidas insinuaciones de Prusia.

_ Lastima que Holanda sea incestuoso con Bélgica... Haria un lindo trió con los otros dos. Jeje~_

_Tipos de amor:_

_El amor snob_

_Entre gente que se ama porque les gustan los mismos libros o los mismos caros vinilos y así unidos en amor podrán compartirlos, será más barato y podrán ahorrar para tomar buen vino. Dicese por los rumores chucknorrianos que en realidad son solo un par de avaros que al sentirse desterrados de la sociedad de "incultos" buscan encontrar a los demas miembros de su especie para procrear y así renovar su clan. _

Hoy, Prusia se siente mas genial que nunca. ¡Al fin había convencido a Hungría de tener una cita con su grandiosa persona! ¡Y caminaba abrazando su brazo!

_ Gil, ¿ese de ahí no es Vash?_

_ ¡Con el señorito! ¡Van a comer en McDonalds!_

_ ¡Vamos~! ¡Señor Austria!_

_ ¡Suiza!_

Los dos aludidos temblaron. Fingieron que no los escucharon y fueron a sentarse a un rincón.

_ ¡Oigan, no ignoren a mi...! ¿Esa es una hamburguesa pequeña?_

_ Y papas y refresco pequeño_

_ ¿Compartirán eso?_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ Yo les comprare... otra cosa..._

_Existe el amor por lo interno_

_También llamado amor feo o desesperado. Se da entre personas que una vez se juntaron y vieron que se la pasaban bien y estaban cómodos y dadas las posibles (nulas) alternativas de encontrar otra pareja decidieron no romper lo que tenían. En este tipo de amor no existe la palabra __pasión_, sin embargo, los enamorados tendrán una vida feliz, a la par que anodina, mientras tienen hijos para verse realizados_individualmente_ como personas. Vamos: El típico feo que se lia con la gorda, por que cuando hay hambre, hay hambre.. 

Ambos bostezaron. Miraron a la nada sin saber que hacer o decir.

Ella porque no estaba interesada en lo mas minimo en él y no queria ocultarlo.

Y él, tenia miedo de que ella le rompiera todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Pero aún asi, se necesitaban. Simplemente para no estar solos_

_ Letonia_

_ ¿S-si, B-biel-rrusia-c-chan-n?_

_ Vamos al cine. Tu pagas_

_ S-si_

_Del amor aprendemos que no es todo amor lo que es amoroso, que aquí sólo hablé de amor romántico, pero se puede amar a tu padre, a tu gato cuando duerme, a tu mamá y al viernes, sobre todo se ama al viernes. _

**It's Friday, Friday **  
**Gotta get down on Friday **  
**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend **  
**Friday, Friday **

_ Mierda..._

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
Fun, fun, fun, fun  
Lookin' forward to the weekend **

_ ¡ES MUY ESTADOUNIDENSEEEEEEEEE!_

Y en Estados Unidos...

_ _Friday! Friday! Fun, fun,fun! _¡Arthur me extraña~!_

_Amor-dazado_

_Es cuando tu pareja sexual tiene sentimientos inversamente proporcionales a los tuyos; este tipo de amor es reconocible por señales como:_

_Tu pareja intenta huir, pedir auxilio o llamar a la policía. _

_ ¡Hermano casate!_

_ ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Amor tímido/Vergonzoso _

_Se reconoce fácilmente porque a la persona colgada se le enrojece la cara y empieza a sudar inevitablemente en presencia de la persona amada. Otros síntomas son imposibilidad de hablar correctamente y correr a esconderse lejos de el/la amad . Esto jode un huevo, pues la única posibilidad real de conocer o intimar con la otra persona es que esta se interese por ti lo cual (no va a pasar en tu puta vida) es muy poco probable. Ejemplo: véase Hinata que acaso ocupan leer que es amor que idiotas y tetos son -.- _

Especial 2P! Italia y Alemania~!

El italiano no se daría por vencido, lo encontraría. Aunque significara destruir toda la pasta, pizza y vino del mundo y tener que vivir a base de scones y agua.

Podia asegurar eso tranquilamente, porque estaba seguro que encontraría a su presa... que se encontraba escondido detrás de una cortina

_ Deberías encontrar un mejor lugar para ocultarte~ _Capitano~_ _

_ ¡Déjame solooooooooo!_ Y con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro, Alemania huyo como el macho cabrío que era

_ Jeje... regresara. Lo se_

_Amor frénetico/apasionado _

_Se caracteriza porque al principio de la relación pretenden hacer miles de cosas juntos, pero en el momento en el que entran en casa de uno de ellos, aun con la simple excusa de coger la billetera o una bufanda si hace frío, pierden la consciencia y la recuperan en la cama después de (un polvo salvaje que no va a olvidar) hacer el amor como buenos enamorados y luego ser capaces de seguir con el plan habitual _

_ Solo viniste a buscar tu billetera... solo tu billetera..._

_ Como tu digas Lovi~_

_ ¡Cállate bastardo!_

_ ¿Y como le explicaras a Ita-chan el desastre que hay en la cocina?_

_ Una ardilla. Fue una jodida A-R-D-I-L-L-A_

_ Si Lovi~_

_ ¡Deja de tocarme!_

_Amor propio _

_Es aquel que se da entre una misma persona y ella misma, se conoce por ser un amor verdadero y profundo que en casi el 100% de la ocasiones termina en sexo, que en este caso se denomina masturbación. _

_ Ohhh... uau... Esta es la cancion mas awesome del mundo Martin..._

_ Sebas la escribio, no es muy tipica de él pero es genial_

_ ¡La escribio pensando en mi! ¡En su awesome tío!_

_ Jeje..._

_ ¡Me amo~! ¡Como la Tierra al Sol~! ¡Me amo~! ¡Como narciso soy!_

_ Tío Gilbo, tienes una ereccion_

_ ¡Dibuje un corazón, que dice, YO Y YO~!_

_Sabias que..._

_El amor te influye a follar? _

_ Oh, que bello día~ Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla~ Desayune hamburguesas~_

_ _Alfredo _quería decirte que sobre la deuda..._

_ ¡No te preocupes amigo mio! ¡Pagamela cualquier otro día!_

Los demás países lo observaban curiosos.

_ ¡Prestamos con interés retrasado para todos!_

_ ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii~!_

En una esquina, Reino Unido y Francia.

_ ¿Y como fue...?_

_ En la cama, contra la pared y en la ducha. Y no diré nada más_

_ Ohonhon. Felicidades _Bon ami,_la primera vez de _Amérique _fue toda tuya_

_ _Shut up__

_Palabras de amor y lo que de verdad significan:_

_Te quiero = = = Quiero acostarme contigo _

_ Oye Nor~_

_ ¿Qué?_

_ ¡Te quiero~!_

_ Me duele la cabeza_

_ ¡Esa es excusa de mujer!_

_Tenemos que probar cosas nuevas = = = Hagamos un trio _

Alfred F. Jones sentía que iba a tener la hemorragia nasal de su vida. O la erección de su vida. Nunca mas diría que la magia de Arthur era falsa o que sus criaturas mágicas o imaginarias no existían; el británico le había cerrado la boca al aparecerse con un tipo idéntico a él... solo que estaba vestido de pirata.

_ _So..._ _

_ ¿Sale trío?_

_ ¿No puedes ser un poco mas caballeroso?_

_ No, soy un corsario. Por amor a la Reina_

_ Ustedes... tu..._

_ Al, si no quieres esta bien_

_ ¡Por favor empecemos! ¡Soy todo suyooooooooooo~!_

_Sabes como te quiero, no? = = = Quieres follar? _

Un día cualquiera, en el matrimonio de Austria y Hungría. Ambos estaban en la cama, él leia unas partituras, ella un libro.

_ Eli_

_ ¿Si?_

_ Te quiero mucho_

_ Yo también te quiero mucho Rode_

_ Pero yo te quiero mucho de verdad_ el oji violeta deja las partituras en la mesita de luz y abraza a su esposa

_ Que dulce que eres Rode_ lo besa en la mejilla y sigue leyendo

_ Te quiero mucho, mucho_

_ Mucho~_

_ Mucho..._ Roderich le quita el libro de las manos y la vuelve a abrazar_ Te quiero muchisimo_

_ Rode, ¿quieres follar y no sabes como decírmelo?_

_ ¡Elizabeta! ¡Una dama no debería usar ese lenguaje!_

_ Roderich_

_ De acuerdo, lo admito_

_Síntomas del enamoramiento:_

_Ganas incontrolables de vaciar tu billetera (Creí que este punto estaba obsoleto pero reconozco su total actualidad) _

_ ¡Mira Alemania! ¡Un peluche en forma de perrito! ¡Es muy bonito!_

_ _Ja_ _

_ ¡Se parece a uno de tus...! ¿Alemania?_

_ Para ti_ El rubio le tiende un peluche igual al de la vidriera

_ _Grazie Lud~! Grazie mille! Ti amo~!_ _

**Al día siguiente **

_ ¡Mira Alemania! ¡Una camisa de seda plateada! ¡Son muy dificiles de conseguir!_

_ _Ja_ _

_ ¡Tal vez se lo pida a niichan para...! ¿Alemania?_

_ Para ti_ El rubio le tiende una bolsa del local

_ _Grazie Lud~! Grazie mille! Ti amo~!_ _

**Y día siguiente del día siguiente **

_ ¡Mira Alemania! ¡Un llavero en forma de corazón! ¡Y se parte por la mitad!_

_ _Ja_ __  
_

_ ¡Que tiernos...! ¿Alemania?_

_ Para ti_ El rubio le da una de las mitades del corazón

_ _Grazie Lud~! Grazie mille! Ti amo~!__

_Necesidad de agradar (y/o llamar la atención) _

_ ¡Liet mira mi nuevo vestido!_

_ ¡Y mis nuevos zapatos!_

_ ¡Y mis anillos!_

_ ¡Mira, mira! ¡Ordene mi papeleo a tiempo! ¡Yo solito!_

_ ¡Liet~!_

_ ¡Polonia! No es necesario que me digas todo lo que haces... puedo notarlo por mi mismo..._

_ Es que... quiero agradarte. Y que me prestes atención Liet_

_ No necesitas contarme todo lo que haces o comprar cosas nuevas o sobre-esforzarte para que te agrade. Te quiero... No, te amo así como eres Feliks_

_ Ay, Liet~ ¡Te adoro! ¡Muak, muak!_

_Sueños comúnmente llamados húmedos nocturnos (o no solo nocturnos) _

Hong Kong, Kaoru para los orientales y Leon para la mayoría de los occidentales, siempre se considero una persona seria con una vida maso menos normal. O lo normal para un pequeño territorio perteneciente a un país emergente y sobre-protector como China. Pero su vida había cambiado desde que empezó una amistad con Islandia y la mancha en sus boxers le mostraba cuanto valoraba esa 'amistad'

_ Tuve un sueño húmedo. Con Emil_

__ K-Kaoru, por favor... no t-te d-de-tengas... A-si... Ahh, ahh~... Ahí, ahhh, ahí~_ _

_ Definitivamente él sera mio_

Y así el joven le juro a la ducha que conquistaría a Emil Steilsson, a Islandia, aunque tuviera que rehabilitarse para dejar sus tendencias piromaniacas.

_Cuando este ser está delante tuyo eres una monada. Cuando el ser desaparece (te conviertes en la peor depravación antes vista) tienes una total falta de principios y/o moral. _

__ Adieu, mon petit!__

__ Adieu, Francis_ _

España y Prusia no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada. Hace cinco minutos estaban platicando felizmente con Francia sobre una porno que este había visto en la noche y el canadiense paso cerca de ellos y el pobre francés no resistió la tentación de levantarse para ir a saludarlo con mucha galantería y modales.

_ Algún día lo tendrás entre tus sabanas tío_

_ Y no lo dejaras ir, kesesese_

_ Pío_

_ Ummm, si ustedes supieran~ Ya tengo guardado el lubricante y un par de juguetitos~_

_ ¡Cuéntanos más, cuéntanos más!

_Repetir una, y otra, y otra, y otra... Vez el nombre de la persona (que quieres coger (violar) hasta que no te queden fluidos) de tu obsecion y joder todo el (puto, maricón de mierda, hijo de su puta madre la que lo parió) día y decir aww (es un gemido interrumpido por una sensación de ternitura) cada vez que lo recuerdas y los supuestos lindos momentos que pasaste con él/ella/él-ella/ella-él/él y ella (juntos) _

Martin suspiro por milésima vez. Era apenas una joven colonia que poco a poco se hacia notar, no era importarte o reconocido como sus hermanos del norte pero varias naciones europeas empezaban a visitarlo a menudo. En especial el rubio que se hacia llamar Gran Bretaña, aunque el lo llamaba 'Inglaterra' a secas. No quería admitirlo pero ese tipo lo había tocado hasta lo mas profundo. Literalmente.

_ ¿Y si solo me quiere para reemplazar a Alfredo?_ no podía evitar ese pensamiento, era recurrente desde que Antonio le ordeno que se mantuviera lejos del inglés

_ Alfred es historia_

_ ¡Buuuahhhhh! ¡Avisa que estas aca, che! ¡Me asustaste!_

_ _Sorry_ _Arthur se acerco y le beso su coronilla_ _You miss me?_ _

_ Un poquito_

_ Déjame darte un regalito. Te hará extrañarme menos_

_ ¿Regalo~? ¡Ahhh~! ¿Que haces? S-se s-i-ente e-extra-ño..._

_ Solo disfruta _silver boy_ _

_ ¡Ahhhh~!_

_¿Qué hay después del amor?_

_Pero, evidentemente, y salvo algunas excepciones, el amor llega a su fin. Es entonces cuando... -Aquel "lunar precioso al lado del ombligo" es una "verruga asquerosa infectada de virus" -Ese cuerpo escultural es una mole de grasa. -Compararás (PARA MEJOR) a todos los tíos/as con los/las que te cruces al menos durante 2 meses. -Todas las aficiones que antes te encantaba que hiciera, son ahora "rarezas de subnormal" _

_ ¿Qué le habre visto?_

_ Me da asco_

_ Se acuesta con la mitad del mundo_

_ Es un pervertido_

Las naciones mas jóvenes observaban a las mas antiguas insultarse entre si, sin entender prácticamente porque empezaron a discutir, hasta que Australia dejo de acariciar a su koala y comenzó a explicar.

_ Austria estuvo casado con España y después de muchos años se pregunta que le vio_

_ Ajam_

_ También tuvo su momento con Francia y también se arrepiente_

_ Ajam_

_ Y Prusia_

_ Ajam_

_ Y Hungría-_

_ ¡Oye! ¡Somos muchos aquí y solo me nombras a mi!_

_ Todos sabemos que eres un señorito prostituto..._

_ Bankai: sartenazo en los bajos_

_ ¡Jajajajajajajaja!_

_ Pero, ¿Austria-san es un regalado? No entendí_

* * *

**_Ya se, ya se, tengo que terminar la Frikipedia. Pero ando sin inspiración y de golpe... apareció esto xD Tal vez use otros artículos para escribir mini fics como este, espero que no moleste a nadie._**

**_Trate de usar varias parejas pero en general me enfoque en las que a mi me gustan xD_**

**_La canción que canta Prusia es 'Me amo' de El Cuarteto de Nos, a mi me recordó mucho a él, escúchenla y denme su opinión :3_**

**_Inglaterra llama 'chico plata' a Martin, obviamente porque es la colonia del Río de la Plata xD_**

**_Y mi prometido se gasta un dineral en mi, y yo, nada, soy feliz xD_**

**_Una amiga me dijo que en la canción 'Friday' de Rebecca Black hay varias faltas de ortografía o.o Desde el punto de vista de un británico creo que si._**

**_Puede que escriba otra cosa de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, Ouran Host Club o Medabots, ya que son los animes que estoy viendo~_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado esta compensación por no terminar nunca con la Friki X3_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
